Such a climatic cabinet is known from EP-A2-1155743. A common application is the temporary storage of specimen slides, typically so-called microtiter plates (MTP), under given climatic conditions for purposes of research and use in industrial manufacture. Such climatic cabinets are provided with a relatively large door that make possible a spacious entrance to the utilization space. However, since an undesired climatic change and the formation of frost in the utilization space if the inner temperature is low unavoidably take place when the door is opened, it is only provided for maintenance and cleaning and the like of the utilization space. Placing and removing the specimen slides therefore takes place individually with the aid of an automatic transfer device via a small transfer opening protected by the door. During this procedure the specimen slide is transported on a blade through the transfer opening. A lift with a horizontally pivotable aim cooperates with a carriage and establishes the connection to the individual storage locations of the specimen slides. Transfer device, lift and pivot arm are designated here together as an inner transport device.
A precipitation of ambient moisture that accumulates and results in the formation of ice on the blade occurs on account of the higher outside temperature when specimen slides are frequently moved in and out at low temperatures in the utilization space, e.g., in the range of −20° C. and the blade must correspondingly be frequently moved from the inside to the outside.